Roses in Thought
by Wynnie Padfoot and Prongs
Summary: Close sisters, Kimberly and Amanda get sent off to opposite sides of the country and have an extreme adventure. Will they learn it is okay to live without each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1; Kimberly:

A loud, ear piercing scream woke me up. I jumped up and pulled on my school uniform, a white polo shirt with the emblem and a navy blue skirt. As I ran down the stairs, I saw my younger sister, Amanda, was sitting in a corner crying.

"What is wrong?" I asked even though I knew what happened, my father has beaten us up ever since mother died. He blamed us for the car crash. I was all Amanda had.

"Father hit me." She showed me her arm and I saw a gash the size of a foot. I had stood up for Amanda for so long, but I never felt such a surge of rebellion as I did now.

"We have to tell the police." I say even though father has control of the phones.

"No. Please. He will punish us even more." Amanda cries even more and I pull her to my side.

"Ok. Not right now but if someone asks we WILL tell them." I did not want to say those horrid words but I had no choice, Amanda would not listen to anything else. "Let's go to school and get out of this house."

"GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW KIMBERLY ANN HALE!" said the voice I was dreading all morning, my father. I slowly walked up the stairs, not wanting to apprehend his ugly, drunk face. Finally I walked up the last step, my last hope, maybe even my last breath. I silently opened the door to the bedroom I share with Amanda, the room HE called from.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" he called holding out my cellphone I had just gotten, secretly. And the contact was on 911.

My eyes watering, I bravely respond, "YOU ARE ALWAYS BEATING US UP! I HAD NO CHOICE!" I grab at the phone but he pulls it away.

"YOU ARE A BAD, BAD GIRL, AND BAD GIRLS NEED PUNISHMENT!" I tried to run but his slimy, alcohol covered hands grabbed my arm and squeezed it until I could not feel it anymore. He lets go and I fall to the ground. I heard one of the sounds I hear way too often, his belt coming off.

SNAP! A sharp pain came to my face. I try to lift my arm to see what happen but I still could not feel it. SNAP! Went the belt again hitting my other arm, my good one. SNAP! It said as it hit my back, again and again. My face running with tears and blood, my arms hurting, my back aching. I try to run but the next snap was at my legs.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEAVE UNTIL YOU FINISH YOUR PUNISHMENT!" he stabbed his finger on my cut, well gash. My vision blurring, seeing red blotches. He pulled up the belt for one more hit. I rolled out of the way. My arm sent a surge of pain into my shoulder, it was broken. I try to run once more but my legs crumpled beneath me. I would not give up to the pain, the excruciating pain, the pain in my ribs, the pain in my back, the pain in my whole body.

"Please." I beg, "Please let me go!"

"NO! NAUGHTY GIRLS NEED PUNISHMENT!"

I crawl on the floor towards the door. I look up to see my blood all over the walls. I get to the door and tried to get out. SNAP! More pain heads towards my legs. I crawl faster, not wanting to see that man's face at all. I don't care if Amanda doesn't want me to call the police. They need to know. I run down the stairs and I trip over my own leg. I stumble and fall head over heels, rolling down. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUD! I land on the ground.

Amanda comes running and she stops and gasps at me, looking for an explanation. But I give none. Instead I grab her arm and we run to the police station. Stopping for no one.

I opened the door and ran in.

"What happened?" a man in blue says.

"Our…" was all I could manage. My voice was cracked and I was covered in blood.

"Our father beat her up." Amanda explained. I was thankful for such a nice sister. The policeman looked at us for a minute then spoke something into his walkie-talkie. Suddenly a squad of officers came marching down the hall. Then I heard a siren. It was an ambulance. 2 men came rushing in with a stretcher.

I felt tired. My adrenaline rush had faded away. And my legs crumpled and my vision went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Amanda:

I watch as my sister gets taken away on the stretcher. A man came towards me and I flinched out of habit.

"Excuse me ma'am? Are you her sister?" He points to Kimberly.

"Yes I am. Can I go with her?"

"Sure, come this way." He leads me to the back of the van and helps me up. I take a seat beside my limp sister. Putting a hand on her, I find out she is cold.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?" asked a fair skinned lady with blonde hair tightly wrapped in a bun.

"Is she supposed to be cold?"

With that the doctor rushed up and started barking orders. I could not understand any of them except, " _Or she will die!"_ And I am old enough to know what dying is. The other 2 adults started attaching cords on her chest and face. A faint beeping sound comes out of a machine a took as a heart monitor. Beep. Beep. Beep. I fell asleep to the rhythm of Kimberly's heart.

I wake up to my sister sitting beside me. " _Wait what?"_ I think to myself. I must have a confused look on my face. Because Kimberly is looking at me, happiness dancing in her eyes. She is looking much better. But she would still have scars to remind her of the pain and suffering our father had caused her.

"Hey!"

"Hey!" I respond, rubbing my head as I get up, "Are you ok?" Memories start flooding back to me.

"Yes. I thought you were hurt but they told me you were just sleeping."

"Ok. Good."

"Father got arrested."

"He deserved it for hurting you."

"It's ok... I'm ok."

"I know. I just can't believe how much he has hurt us these past 3 years."

"The chief said we are going to be put in foster care."

"WHAT?" I yelled, knocking over a vase of flowers. "What if we get separated?"

"We won't."

"But what IF?"

"I will not let it happen." I settle down. It is just that Kimmy, had looked out for me even though she got beat up instead.

"Ok." I lean in for a hug. She grabs me and we embrace for only a moment when a woman comes in.

"Hello. My name is Anita James. I am your lawyer."

"Our lawyer?" said Kimberly.

"Why do we need a lawyer?" I ask.

"You need me for your adoption."

"Wait? We are getting adopted NOW?" I feel nauseous.

"Yes. Your great aunt Gertrude, wants to adopt you and your sister."

"What great aunt Gertrude? Father never mentioned a Gertrude." adds Kimberly.

"Yah. Well father never WAS one to tell us stuff."

"True…" agreed Kimberly. A man entered the room.

"Anita?" said the man, "Ms. Matthews wants to meet the girls. And is hoping to take them out to dinner. Are they fit to be seen?"

"Yes Job. Tell her to come in." Anita says wryly, "This is Job Simton, my colleague."

"Hello!" Job smiled and I saw that he had a gold tooth. I do not trust people with gold teeth! One of father's girlfriend's, Carryian, had a mouth full of gold teeth and she tried to kill us. So yah.

"Job, This is Kimberly and Amanda."

"Ok. Enough introductions. I need to get your aunt." And with that Job left with Anita. As the door shut we just sat there awkwardly. Until…

"So what do you think Our GREAT AUNT GERTRUDE looks like?" I say with wonderful actions.

"I dunno."

Just then the door opened and Job came in with Anita and our "Aunt".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Kimberly:

So in the past hour things have been weirder than I could have ever imagined. First I wake up in the hospital, then I find out Dad is getting arrested, then FINALLY I find out I have a Great Aunt Gertrude that wants to adopt us.

Amanda and I are sitting on her bed in the hospital room, and the door opens, I am scared to see who this "Aunt" is. A elderly woman walks into the room. She looks like Queen Elizabeth. (Which means rich.)

"Hello. I'm your Great Aunt Gertrude." she says slyly then whispers to Amanda and I, "Twice removed."

"I am Kimberly and this is my sister, Amanda." I say pointing to myself then at Amanda, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." joins in my adorable little sister.

"We will just leave you three alone to bond." announces Anita while she pulls Job out of the room with her.

I stand awkwardly until Great Aunt Gertrude proclaims, "Shall we go to dinner?"

"Umm… Great Aunt Gertrude?" Amanda asks.

"Yes?"

"We eat dinner at 5:30." I say filling in Amanda.

"Yes… soo…?"

"It is only 3:15!"

"Ok. It is early. But I want to get to know you."

"Ok." Amanda shrugs at me and we begin to leave when Great Aunt Gertrude stops us.

"By the way. Please don't call me GREAT Aunt Gertrude… It makes me feel old."

"Ok." I say.

Amanda whispers in my ear as we leave, "Well she IS old." I stifle back a laugh.

We go outside when I ask, "How are we going to get there?" But before AUNT Gertrude answers a black limo pulls up and a butler or whoever drives the car, I forget, gets out. He opens the doors first for Aunt Gertrude, then for me, and then for Amanda. We are driving and I look out the window to see the lights zooming by. Suddenly I realize that I had not been in a car since the accident. Thinking about the accident makes me sick so I close my eyes and when I open them we are there.

I was expecting a Harveys or Mcdonalds. But instead it was Masa. Only the most expensive restaurant in the country.

"Why are we here?" asked Amanda, "What type of restaurant is _THIS?_ "

"It only my favorite restaurant in town. I eat here once a week."

"Wait you come here more than once?" I ask. _She really MUST be rich!_ I think to myself. "But it costs like $600 for one plate."

"Wow. My nephew REALLY must have raised you unproper." she boasts as she gets out of the car… I mean limo, "Well, we can fix that up with a few years at Purebrush Academy."

"Wait. What is Purebrush Academy?" I ask nervously as I chew my nails.

Aunt Gertrude slaps my hand from my mouth, "Purebrush is the FINEST academy in the whole United States. And you are going to it this next school year."

I gag over my words, "Ma… Ma… Me?" I gulp.

"Yes."

"Where is Amanda going to go then?"

"She is going to go to Maple Heights."

"Where is that?"

"Washington D.C.!"

"What that is… like… half way across the country!"

"Well… I'm…"

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE?" Amanda yells and it startles me.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Amanda." I start and can not finish because the words stick to my throat.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I over reacted." she looks down and then spies Aunt Gertrude, "Where is Purebrush academy?"


End file.
